


...a Rat Bastard

by baldersgratetoo



Series: Derek is... [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Ass to Mouth, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Boyfriend Derek Hale, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Ball Bashing, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Cuckolding, Felching, Filming, Hairy Derek Hale, Handcuffs, Immorality, Infidelity, Jock Straps, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rimming, Slut Derek, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldersgratetoo/pseuds/baldersgratetoo
Summary: Makes more sense in the context of the series but a collection of one-shots where Derek is a rat bastard his SO would be better off without. Fuller description of the series along with the list of contents can be found in chapter 1; the stories begin at chapter 2.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Derek is... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757656
Comments: 21
Kudos: 75





	1. Contents

Derek is…

A collection of one-shots focussing on the various states of Derek Hale. Each story/work will have a theme and each chapter will be a stand alone story based on that theme. Tags will apply to the chapter as a whole but specific content warnings will appear in the introduction for each chapter and the first chapter will always be a table of contents with individual chapter ratings and summary.

Most of them will be short and either plot bunnies for potentially longer or more involved works, or writing challenges like strict 30 minutes, here’s your prompt…go! As such concrit is especially welcome. If you aren’t sure what the difference between, ‘well that was shit,’ and, ‘you seem to use a lot of repeated pronouns; here’s a technique I’ve found useful for varying sentence structure to avoid this…,’ then hey, at least my comment count’s gone up!

Feel free to leave any effusive praise and gratitude or more importantly requests or prompts in the comments or find me on twitter @bgiific and if I’m feeling it I’ll write it. Unless it really doesn’t fit, whatever you request will be a chapter themed to the work you request it in. Feel free to suggest a new work title if you want me to take him down a new rabbit hole!

Last but not least there will be a lot of variety here and as I add more there’s more chance I’ll miss things. It’s not deliberate; if you notice something that you think needs a warning or should be tagged please let me know. As a work might start with a fluffy suitable for all piece then segue straight into a very explicit one I’m erring on the side of caution and marking everything as such from the start.

tl:dr please enjoy but mind the tags!

* * *

Chapter 1 - > Contents

[Chapter 2 - > Poor Stiles - Before The Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508594/chapters/59164102) [Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski] [Cheating/CBT]


	2. Poor Stiles - Before The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of their wedding Stiles and Derek are in different hotel suites. One's annoyed that he can't have pre-wedding nookie, the other's plotting to get as much cum in him as he can before he's married and then again on the wedding night and every night after; and not from Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains gratuitous and malicious cheating. All parties involved are getting off on cheating on Stiles, don't read it if that bothers you. There is a section where someones balls are kicked repeatedly, again, avoid if needed. Also, gratuitous use of blockquotes and strong to simulate a grindr chat!

It wasn't hard to convince Stiles a prenup was a condition of the Hale trusts; he didn't want him getting ideas about taking fifty per cent if Derek got caught. When Derek got caught. It wasn't hard to keep him drinking on their wedding night either. Stiles would be upset in the morning, but he'd be too hungover. Derek would pretend to be annoyed and offer to fuck him, acting the poor unconsummated husband with the moral high ground.

Derek was aware it made him a complete bastard, but he got off on cheating. This time he decided to take it even further and get married. What surprised him the most though, was the number of people who knew Stiles and called themselves friends. Friends who were willing to bend Derek over and fill his hungry ass with cock without regard to the consequences. Or maybe they were turned on by betraying the wilfully ignorant cuck' as he was. Their wedding night was a case in point.

The plan had been to throw Stiles a half-hearted fuck. Then roll over and pretend to sleep while he listened to the rubbing and annoying little mewling gasps until his new husband got himself off. After that, he'd sneak out and find a bell boy in need of a blow job. Maybe a fat desperate Grindr businessman away from the wife. Probably in need of tight warmth around his cock for once; that was the worst-case scenario, he was planning a much better event to celebrate matrimony. What he got was even better; his Stilinski wasn't the one who'd caught him. It all started the day before, though.

Cheating as an occupation had taught Derek to expect the unexpected, but this took the cake then forced his face into it and made him feast.

They were going to have the ceremony and reception at the same hotel, so decided to stay the night before instead of travelling the two hours from Beacon Hills. Derek had insisted on separate suites, being a tradition and all. Stiles was salty about it, but hey, he got to be married to Derek's fine piece of ass, he could live with it. Pleading an early night to be fresh for the wedding, Derek left the group and went to his suite just after eight o'clock. Immediately he went to check the event notification he'd posted to barebackrt. Tonight's was pretty disappointing, but he'd managed to gather three tops so far offering to breed him on his wedding night.

In the meantime, he had an itch to scratch and set about searching through Grindr profiles. They were all frustratingly too far away or wanting him to top them. He was about to give up and go in search of some drunk guest or tourist when he received a message.

> **[rawlawman]** Hey. That's one fine fat ass you have there. Are you looking to get it filled?

Derek took a look at the profile, it was better than he was willing to sink to tonight and better than he was expecting at this point. There was no chance of letting this opportunity pass. The guy was forty-eight and only had two pictures; a well-muscled almost smooth torso, just beginning to give in to age. Also, a big thick dick surrounded by a thick bush of blonde hair that made Derek's mouth water.

Without giving it any further thought, Derek unlocked his pictures. The guy was less than two hundred feet away according to the app, and unless it was way off, he had to be in the same building.

> **[horndog]** It's my best feature, makes for a good handhold when I'm backing up onto a thick cock like yours.
> 
> **[horndog]** or a beautiful noise when it gets a stinging hard slap

There was a minute or two when he worried that the guy wouldn't reply, but it seemed he didn't have to worry. The question was, did he go for honesty and hope the guy was kinky and into it, or lie through his teeth and just get a pump and dump?

> **[rawlawman]** very nice. I really want to take a crack at it an teach you a lesson son, but you'll have to follow my rules and the first one is don't lie to me.
> 
> **[horndog]** I can live with that, I'm desperate for a proper dicking there's not much I won't do to get it.
> 
> **[rawlawman]** that's good to know you filthy slut. Tell me, are you attached? Here alone?

Derek's cock was hardening in his jeans, and his leg was jumping. This daddy knew how to push his buttons already.

> **[horndog]** engaged. Fiancé's in a different suite.

Chewing his lip, he decided to go all out.

> **[horndog]** we're getting married tomorrow.
> 
> **[rawlawman]** really that's you? One last hurrah before you're tied down?
> 
> **[horndog]** fuck no! I'm gonna get him blind drunk at the reception, so when he passes out, I can be the centre of a wedding night gang bang.
> 
> **[rawlawman]** so why marry him?
> 
> **[horndog]** I can't cheat on my husband if I'm not married, can I?
> 
> **[rawlawman]** that the only reason you're marrying the kid?
> 
> **[horndog]** no, it's the main reason though. Plus his dad's hot and so are most of his friends.

There was nothing for a couple of minutes, and Derek was starting to get antsy again, so far this daddy was the only guy who'd bitten.

> **[rawlawman]** sorry, had to speak to someone.
> 
> **[rawlawman]** son, you have no idea how hard that made me knowing you're a dirty cheater who's getting married just to cheat even worse
> 
> **[horndog]** no. Still, I'd like to find out, feel how much you stretch me open when you push into my cheating cunt
> 
> **[rawlawman]** I can be there in fifteen minutes so long as you agree to my rules. Any hard limits?
> 
> **[horndog]** I'm so desperate I'll agree to anything. No, but no visible marks, don't want him getting cold feet before we're married
> 
> **[rawlawman]** this is how this will work then. You'll crack the door, kneel on the bed, ass up and head on the bed. Wear a blindfold, and I'm sure a slut like you has a jock with him. I don't care about your cock, don't need to see it.
> 
> **[horndog]** yessir I can do that
> 
> **[rawlawman]** you'll call me daddy
> 
> **[horndog]** yes daddy
> 
> **[rawlawman]** I don't do condoms. You get my load raw or not at all
> 
> **[horndog]** that's perfect daddy
> 
> **[rawlawman]** not going to ask my status?
> 
> **[horndog]** occupational hazard and I'm on prep I need cum too much to question it
> 
> **[rawlawman]** such a slut. I'm bringing a friend with me, he answers to me, but you're the bottom and do what he says as if it's me
> 
> **[horndog]** I understand daddy
> 
> **[rawlawman]** we're on our way

Derek began to strip excitedly in a rush before pulling the comforter from the bed and rooting through his bad for the yellow Bike jockstrap buried in there. Then ran back to his cell, dick swinging as he remembered:

> **[horndog]** sorry daddy, I forgot! I'm in the honeymoon suite, don't try the bridal that's where the fiancé's staying tonight.

There was nothing for another minute then a reply to confirm.

> **[rawlawman]** right, of course, should have asked

Shrugging, Derek stepped into his jock, forcing his hardon into the pouch then turned the lights off in the lounge and cracked open the door.

As he went into the bedroom, he admired himself in the full-length mirror, the straps of the jock crossing his cheeks and nicely framing his fat hairy ass. Ever the narcissist he grinned and winked at himself in congratulations and tied the silk cummerbund waiting for tomorrow around his head. Gingerly he made his way to the bed and crawled on.

When he heard a click and then a slam signalling the arrival of his guests, his toes began to curl in anticipation. Positioned as instructed, he'd stayed at the foot of the bed with his own feet hanging over the edge. When he put his head down on the cold sheet and bowed his back, his ass stuck out over the edge, well-used hole on show. He wanted to make sure that 'daddy' could slip straight in if he chose. While he hoped for more than a quick pump and dump, he was definitely not above moaning as he took one.

The bedroom door closed, and he could hear whispering as boots shuffled around on the parquet floor. The sound of disrobing made his mouth water in anticipation. Unexpectedly someone climbed onto the bed and settled on their knees just in front of him. Derek could smell unadulterated maleness within inches of his hooded eyes. A day worth of musk pervaded, drops of stale piss, and as something began to twitch against his cheek the familiar scent of a hard leaking dick.

Turning his head to the side, Derek was able to catch the cut head of a decent cock, not huge but bigger than average. His tongue ran around the crown and dipped into the slit before hands settled in his hair and he began to sink down the shaft. A sharp crack on his ass startled a moan from him and prompted the fist in his hair to pull him off his treat. The sound turned into a plaintive whine.

'Please, Daddy,' he begged. 'Let me suck you, I need it bad.'

There was a chuckle behind him, but it was the body in front that answered. 'I'm not your Daddy slut, you can call me Jordan when your mouth's not busy. You're gonna eat the load I took from Daddy earlier out of my cunt until I'm ready to blow. Then I'm going to breed you, so Daddy has some lube. He's gonna load you up then we're gonna spend some time punishing you for being a dirty cheater. Once were worked back up again you're gonna take us both together, and if you're good, Daddy's gonna give you a special treat. You like the sound of that slut?'

Did he like the sound of it? Derek was moaning like a whore and humping the air as he listened. 'Yes, please! Daddy, Jordan, please use me, breed me, punish me and make me beg. I want to feel you when I'm stood at the altar. Full of your cum when I say my vows.' Another strike on his ass made him groan, his dick twitch in its pouch, and he could feel liquid oozing out of his slit.

'Dirty fucking slut,' Jordan said with a laugh. 'He's more desperate for cock than I am, Sir.' With that, Jordan lay back and hooked his legs over Derek's shoulders. It wasn't the best position for this, especially for felching, but Derek would make do. Using his hands, he felt for his target, surprised to find hard muscle with little fat. Whoever this guy was he was fit, totally smooth, and significantly younger than Daddy.

Blows started raining down hard on his ass, and Derek began to swear into Jordan's tight balls. 'Harder, Daddy, please! Make it hurt, make it sting when you pound me.' Obligingly the assault on his rear picked up, and Derek's eyes rolled back behind the blindfold while he sucked Jordan's sack into his mouth. When he regained his composure, he got his hands under the ass in his face and lifted. With his hips raised, Derek could more easily press his face into Jordan's taint without straining his neck.

A couple of kitten licks and sniffs were all it took to acclimate. 'Fuck you smell good down here, like clean sweat and old cum. Your holes so puffy Jordan, you could sit on my face, and I'd feast on you for days.' Without waiting for a response, he pushed the flat of his tongue against the swollen pucker and gave a hard lick up to the tight sack. Grinning as Jordan let out his own wanton moan, Derek began to feast.

Spit covered his face and dropped from his beard, as Derek dig deeper. Despite the angle, he'd been rewarded with a few good tastes of cum that had been trapped inside. Either Daddy hadn't bred him that long ago, someone else had topped him up, or Daddy had huge loads. All the time his own ass was being pumped, and the stinging burning sensation had spread all over.

'Stop, stop,' Jordan ordered, breathless. 'Stop or ill cum!' As much as Derek really, really, wanted to feel cum raining down on his head and back from making someone cum just from rimming, with only two tips, he couldn't afford for his cunt to lose the load to the air.

'Fuck,' he croaked, tongue tired. 'I really hope you'll let me do that someday.' There was no answer, and the spanking stopped suddenly. He was pulled into a heated kiss, Jordan chasing the taste of his own hole in Derek's tongue, before bouncing off the bed and coming up behind him.

Suddenly his hands were pulled behind him, and his face fell into the mattress. It was unexpected, so it took him a moment before he realised what was happening. 'Oh fuck,' he said at the metallic clicking sound. 'Are those handcuffs?' Unable to pull his wrists apart from where they sat in the small of his back gave him the answer. 'Fuck that's hot, Daddy. Do me hard, please, no mercy. No matter how much I beg.'

Spit slicked fingers poked at his hole and then the feel of a tongue poking at him in between them. 'Oh yeah,' he moaned, fingers clawing at the sheets. 'Stretch my pussy open, get that tongue in deep, make me scream, get me wet for your raw dick Jordan, please.'

A hand fell on his already burning ass and made his whimper. 'Such a needy whore,' came a voice from behind him. The tongue began to push in deep, and Derek ground himself back onto Jordan's face. Before he had a chance to reply or beg some more, the mattress moved. The heat of skin radiating just in front of his face had him straining his head forward, trying to taste what had to be Daddy.

Head held steady with a hand again taking a tight grip of his hair, a thick juicy daddy cock pressed to his lips and stayed there. He tried to move forward, the pain in his scalp intensified and he began a chant of, 'please, please, please.'

Slick with just enough lube to shift from unpleasant to painful, glorious burn, Jordan's dick began to sink into Derek's desperately empty hole. His relieved moan was cut off as cock was fed into his mouth at the same time. There was barely any time to taste the salty liquid dripping from the head before it began to push deeper inside. It was thick enough that when it hit the back of his throat, Derek began to gag and splutter, rare for his experienced throat. Still, Daddy didn't relent and continued to push inside. Not wanting to disappoint, Derek redoubled his efforts to swallow down his treat. Slowly it stretched his throat, and he had a moment of bliss, moaning around it, wondering if his vows would be spoken with a lost voice from his overworked neck. It settled deep inside, throbbing with its owner's heartbeat, with Derek's nose pressed into the wiry bush of pubes.

Derek didn't panic, never did when he was being used. What would happen would happen, and as long as his life was spent getting off, he didn't really care for the consequences. As such, even when his lungs began to burn, and his head began to swim from lack of oxygen, he just focussed on squeezing his ring on every rhythmic out-stroke of Jordan's cock. When passing out seemed inevitable, Daddy's big dick withdrew, and Derek began to cough, gasping for breath, even as he began to lick and suckle at the head. It went on for only a few moments before the grip in his hair tightened once again, and Daddy started to rock his hips. The strokes varied; shallow, letting his tongue do the work; deep, breaching his throat, making it squeeze involuntarily. There was no question though, his throat was being thoroughly fucked, with more vigour than his ass was receiving.

The passage of time was beyond him. He could have been spit-roasted between them for minutes or hours. Eventually, Jordan picked up his pace, pounding into him harder and faster. He wanted to beg and moan like the whore he was, but the fat cock in his throat was even better. The hands gripping his hips tightened to a bruising clutch, and Jordan's smooth thighs began slapping his own, tight balls knocking his own low hangers in their cotton prison. It was silent, but when the thrusting stopped, a body pressed tight to his own, Derek could feel the heat, the wetness filling him, marking his insides.

As the two men plugging him at either end leant forward and started to make out over his back, his throat was filled again cutting off his air. He was just warming their cocks as they took their pleasure and it made him leak, the soggy fabric between his legs beginning to drip, no longer able to contain his precum. Slowly Jordan's cock softened until the head popped free of his rim, instinctively making him clamp down to keep the precious liquid inside. It wasn't until his throat emptied and he began gasping for air that he even realised he had been unable to breathe again.

The two men swapped places, the smell of his own ass filling Derek's nose and a thick mushroom head teasing his opening. 'Clean me up bitch,' Jordan said, sounding amused. 'Once your nasty ass juice is gone, Daddy's gonna pound you.' Well, when it was put like that...Derek dove onto the sticky soiled cock and began to lick. The taste of cum, lube and his own insides made him drool as the rubbing on his hole drove him on. 'That's it you nasty fucker, now on your knees.'

Before Derek could respond or shift his own weight, he was grabbed from behind by his cuffed wrists and hair and pulled up. 'Fuck, that hurt!' His scalp was burning.

'Do you want me to stop?' The voice was gravelly and somehow familiar in a way that drove Derek wild. When he didn't answer straight away, his hair was tugged harder.

'No! Please, no! Don't stop Daddy, make me hurt,' he begged.

'Because you deserve it.'

'Yes, Daddy!' The pressure on his hole was building, but the bulbous head was too big to easily slip in.

'Tell me why you deserve to be treated like shit?'

In front of him, Derek felt Jordan rise up chest to chest with him, nibbling at his neck. He hoped he'd bite; not caring anymore, he wanted them to make him. 'Because I'm a worthless cheating slut. A cum dump cock whore, I deserve to be used and abused.'

'Good boy.' With no further warning or fanfare, Jordan pinched his nipples hard, and Derek began to let out a scream only to suddenly find the breath knocked out of him. The big cock pressing at his hole was thrust inside straight to the hilt. There was no adjustment, no careful handling; as soon as Daddy's pubic bone bashed into his ass, he pulled back out. Sawing in and out at a brutal pace, his hole burned and his eyes watered. Jordan's tongue went down his throat as he continued to tug and pinch Derek's tits.

'You like Daddy's dick tearing up your hole, slut?' Derek's head had flopped onto Jordan's shoulder who'd begun whispering filth into his ear.

'Ooh,' he moaned, 'yes.'

'If you like it so much you should tell him, beg him to fuck you harder.'

'Please Daddy,' Derek sobbed, 'fuck me harder, wreck my hole, please? I love your big dick in me so much, Daddy!' His wish was granted, and the pounding grew harder and faster. His sobs turned into bawling tears leaking from his makeshift blindfold and liquid dribbling from his nose. Jordan was licking the mess from his face then licking into his mouth, alternating each time Derek drew a choked breath. The pounding kept going, seemingly forever, sending him into some kind of pain and pleasure induced nirvana. Hands clamped around his neck, drawing him back to reality and with an animalistic roar, Daddy flooded him cunt with cum.

Letting out a scream as the cock was pulled from him, some cum managed to escape from his slack hole before he could clamp shut. He found himself yanked to the floor, back pushed against the bed and making the mistake of opening his mouth in surprise he found himself stuffed full of the sloppy softening length. As he suckled, Jordan's legs hooked over his shoulders from behind, and he was held in place. 'Now it's time for your punishment, if you get through it, you can get your treat for being the best slut in the world. He really wants to teach you a lesson you cheating asshole. Are you ready?'

'Yes, please punish me,' Derek moaned in reply to Jordan when the cock was pulled from his mouth. He didn't question why Jordan put the emphasis on 'you' and not 'teach'.

'Can you count to ten?' They were going to hurt him, Derek knew now, but like this, his body was there's to use. He nodded.

A surreal moment passed, wondering if that had really happened. Then pain radiated through his belly. It caused him to start to double over, but as Jordan pulled him back, exposing him, he yelled out, 'one!' He waited for the foot to connect a second time with his aching testicles and sobbed, 'two.' His reward had better be worth it. 'Three, four, five, six, seven,' all spilt out of him in quick succession. Jordan was enjoying the sadistic display, hard leaking cock poking Derek in the back of the neck. By the time he screamed out, 'eight,' his stomach was in knots, and only the legs over his shoulders and the firm bed behind him kept him from sinking to the floor and curling into a ball. 'Nine,' was a whisper, and he wondered if the quiet gasp had been understood or heard, waiting for the final kick. Instead, toes pressed into the tender battered flesh, and he whimpered.

'Let him know how much you want your reward, cunt, beg Daddy for what you deserve,' Jordan whispered to him.

Sobbing, Derek realised what they wanted from him, and despite the pain, he gave it. 'Please, Daddy,' he croaked. 'Finish my punishment, I want to earn my reward, bash my cheating balls hard.' The toes pulled away from the pouch of his jock, and nothing happened until he released his breath and his belly relaxed. When the foot connected, he imagined this was what a Superbowl pigskin felt like, and he pitched forward. This time he wasn't stopped instead allowed to fall to the floor. A hand squeezed the back of his neck, and he yelled, 'ten!' Pushed down, his lips meeting skin, he bathed Daddy's foot in his saliva.

As soon as his crying subsided, he was lifted onto the bed. Cuffs unlocked, he was pulled over a body, back to their front and his hole was quickly filled. It was the cock he recognised first, before he felt the hard body below him, Jordan sinking into the hilt. His legs were lifted to circle softer hips. Blunt hot flesh settled above the cock filling him, pressing into his already abused rim, Derek began a litany of babbled begging nonsense.

'Oh god, oh fuck, too much,' he moaned as Daddy pressed in, stretching him to the widest he'd ever been. Slowly, this time, it sank in, filling Derek until both men were buried deep inside. Then Daddy began a long slow slide, popping all the way out and pressing back in keeping Derek full or gaping. Under all of Derek's weight as some of the other man's Jordan could only manage a rolling of his hips.

Hands wrapped around Derek, squeezing his muscles and rubbing his skin. Fingers took to pulling on his tits, teasing his nipples to firm peaks before pinching them hard, making his back arch. The pressure was constant on his prostate, but when his body bowed every scrape of flesh over his gland brought forward an explosion of pleasure that had him keening. It wasn't enough, though, but he daren't touch himself. 'Please, I need more, just a little more, touch me, let me cum.' They ignored him, but he was teetering on edge, so close to tipping over.

'He's ready,' Daddy said, and Parrish released his tits and removed the blindfold. Derek blinked in the dim light as Daddy pulled out, then came with a shocked yelp as his, soon to be, father in law thrust back in hard. As the pace picked up, Derek's orgasm seemed to go on forever, his dick pumping more thick white fluid through his sticky jock pouch each time Noah bottomed out. Jordan blew first, making the noises from below all the more obscene as the squelching became louder. Noah came with another roar and pulled out, leaving an impressive sticky gape behind.

'Get on your knees, bitch. Feed him the cum from you sloppy cheating cunt.' Derek did, facing the mirror, Jordan's hair in his hands, turnaround being fair-play. 'No pig, face the other way.' Again he did as instructed and gasped as he saw the tripod and camera for the first time as he pushed down and ground his hole onto Jordan's tongue.

'This is the only wedding video that matters to you, son, I'm gonna enjoy keeping you filled with cock.'

Derek grinned as the cum was eaten from his cunt. 'Fuck, I hope so, I love you, Daddy.'

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated but don't feel obligated! :)
> 
> I'm also on twitter @bgiific


End file.
